Burn
by Zendairya
Summary: A month after the whole Zaheer ordeal, Mako has been taken by the Red Lotus. Korra is determined to get him back- no matter what it takes. The Avatar is adamant on recovering quickly, feeling needed once more. But what does the Red lotus want from Mako? [AU] [RATED T FOR BLOODY SCENES]


Prologue: Taken

Summary: A month after the whole Zaheer ordeal, Mako has been taken by the Red Lotus. Korra is determined to get him back, no matter what it takes. She adamant on healing herself, feeling needed once more. But what does the Red lotus want from Mako? [AU] [RATED T FOR BLOODY SCENES]

* * *

><p>One moment there was silence. It had just been a regular night after work; Mako was strolling down the empty streets, both his hands stuffed in his pockets, headed back to his apartment.<p>

The next moment there was chaos. A stream of fire was shot before him- he had luckily managed to stumble backwards in time to dodge it. His head whipped to the left from where the attack was fired from.

He wasted no time shootings blasts of fire into the dark alley, the fire failing to illuminate his attackers who dodged his blasts gracefully, careful not to show themselves in the light.

A chunk of rock was thrusted forwards towards him in a shape that represented the human hand. It wrapped itself around his neck in fierce grip and pulled him into the dark alley.

Mako clawed at his throat. He furiously kicked his foot up in the air creating an arc of fire.

"Let me go!" He choked, his hands desperately trying to loosen up the grip, to no avail.

He attempted to fight off his attackers with kicks of fire but couldn't land an attack in the darkness. He couldn't see them. Suddenly he felt his body being forced to the floor by a strong force.

He desperately tried to get out of it, fear gripping him tightly as he screamed out. He couldn't see what was forcing him down. He didn't know what was happening. Fear was rising in his chest, burning him and all he could do was cry out. His screams were cut short with a blow to the head, causing him to loose consciousness...

* * *

><p>Bolin knew something was a bit off when he woke up. The sound of his brother yelling at him to wake up usually was the thing that woke him up. But here he was, opening his eyes up to complete silence.<p>

He sniffed the air. Weird. The aroma of Mako cooking up breakfast would have kicked in by now.

Stretching out his arms with a loud yawn, he tore his blanket off his body and headed to the living room. Empty.

"Mako?" Bolin called out, wandering into the kitchen. Nothing. Bolin knew for a fact that he hadn't left for work- Mako would have made breakfast for him, or at least waken him up to tell him so.

Bolin shrugged- although it was rare, Mako sometimes would sleep at work when he was working on an especially hard case. Even if it had been a few months since such a case came up, Bolin assured himself that that was what happened.

Bolin sighed and headed for the shower. He would find out sooner or later.

* * *

><p>Bolin walked into the police station, his eyes wandering around the very place his brother worked in. His eyes wandered to Mako's desk- only to find it empty.<p>

'Must be on a case.' Bolin thought to him as he caught eye contact with Beifong who was just concluding a talk with another detective.

Bolin walked over to them, "Morning chief, have you seen Mako?" Bolin asked casually,

Beifong frowned, crossing her arms, looking a bit annoyed as she looked down at him. "I can't say I have- He didn't turn up this morning for the meeting we were-."

"You mean he didn't show up for work?" Bolin interrupted, his eyebrows now furrowing in confusion and slight worry. Beifong frowned, her eyes urging him to explain.

"He didn't come home last night- the last place he would be is air temple island." He stopped. "I'll just go check it out right now." Bolin said, a little worry in his tone. He turned and left the building, picking up the pace.

"Hmph." Beifong let out as she watched the earth-bender leave the room.

Just then, someone came bursting through the door, covered in sweat. She recognized him as Mako's partner- Keisuke. He was panting vigorously and his eyes were wild and panicked.

"What is it Detective?" Beifong asked urgently, making her way towards him.

"On the streets- blood-on the wall- Mako." He panted, his eyes filled with worry and fright. Beifong's eyes widened slightly. "Lead the way detective." She demands. The detective nods and runs out the room. Lin chases after him.

* * *

><p>"Korra!" Bolin calls out, a wide smile on his face as he enters the dining hall. Korra turns her wheel chair around. There were dark bags under her eyes- she still hadn't recovered after Zaheer's attack on her which had left her physically and emotionally wounded. It had been a month since the attack, but she managed a weak smile for Bolin as he engulfed her in a hug.<p>

"Hey Bolin." She says softly as he pulls away. Bolin continues to smile down on her- but it's the type of smile that holds pity. Korra hates all the looks people have been giving her- pity that she's in a wheel chair, pity that she's now useless- she shakes her head. This was not helping her.

"I was just wondering, is Mako here?" Bolin asked, worry in his voice. Korra frowned, noting it. It wasn't unusual for Mako to visit her, but it wasn't usual for Bolin to act so worried.

"No, he hasn't been here. Why?" Korra asked, raising her eyebrow at Bolin who looked confused and worried.

"Look, he didn't return home last night and so I thought that he may of, you know, slept under his desk since he does that sometimes or maybe he went to work early or something but when I got there he wasn't there and Beifong said she hadn't seen him all day, so now I'm just really worried and-." Bolin sighed as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sure Mako's just-." Korra was cut off when someone knocked on the door. Bolin strolled to the door and opened it, with Korra wheeling behind him. They were both surprised to see an officer standing there.

"Lin Beifong has requested to see the both of you." She said, authority in her voice. Korra looked up at her.

"What happened?" Bolin asked. The officer looked at Bolin with pity.

"It's your brother."

* * *

><p>When Bolin and Korra arrived at the scene, the whole place was taped off with police Satomobiles everywhere. Keisuke was there, inspecting the scene alongside Lin Beifong whose arms were folded.<p>

When she noticed them, she motioned an officer to let them past.

"What happened? Where's Mako?!" Korra demanded. Beifong sighed deeply before turning to the wall they were investigating.

Korra and Bolin eye's widened as a small gasp escaped their lips. Korra quickly looked down, not wanting to see the image.

On the wall, written with thick, dripping red blood that was barely visible in the poor light was -"The end is near, Avatar" Bolin whispered, his eyes mesmerised by the sight.

He shook his head, frowning then turning to Beifong. "What does this have to do with Mako-." He stopped himself as Korra looked up at them with fearful eyes.

"Is that-his blood?" Korra asked quietly, her eyes not quite meeting Beifong's. Bolin eye's widened as he turned to Beifong abruptly, also waiting for an answer.

Lin handed them a red scarf, confirming their beliefs. Bolin held on to the scarf, disbelief and fear in his green eyes. He shook his head as he gripped the precious scarf tightly. "No..." he breathed.

"Is he…?" Korra asked softly, not wanting to say _that_ word. Beifong shook her head. "No we didn't find a body- just the message. I think it's safe to say that this is a kidnapping, just some way to get to you- just some sort of warning to you, Korra."

Korra closed her eyes tightly, not wanting the tears to fall. She thought this was all over. She thought everyone was done tormenting her- hasn't she had enough? She already felt that she was useless, and she was frequently told that the world didn't need the avatar anymore. Now she had to be reminded that she can't save anyone. They took him. They took Mako.

A sudden anger filled her. They were trying to get to her. How dare they touch Mako? How did they always managed to hit a nerve? To hit a pressure point? It was about her, not him. It should have been her, not him.

"Who-who took him?" Korra asked, surprised at the sudden strength in her voice.

"We suspect it would be the Red lotus, it's our only lead right now. But we've had trouble tracking them after Zaheer was arrested." Beifong answered.

Korra wheeled away from the scene, determination in her eyes.

_She would find him. No matter what. _

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue or...? I would need a few reviews if I were to continue because there wouldn't be a point of me writing something that no one wants to read! **


End file.
